


It's Corona Time

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Break Up, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/F, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will happen when the team goes into quarantine for coronavirus after they all get it at exactly the same time? Let's see!
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's Corona Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is for everyone afraid of a coronavirus fic

It's a wintry day in the city when the US women's national team goes to get tested for coronavirus together. One of the staff had been confirmed to have it so the rest of the team had to get tested as a precaution. 

They each took a turn getting a probe stuck up their nose for a sample of their snot to be tested. 

Then they waited. 

When the tests came back, everyone was tested

...

positive. 

They all had the coronavirus!!! OH No!!

Every single member of the team went into quarantine. 

Of course Tobin quarantined herself with Christen, Lindsey with Sonnett, and Alex with Kelley. (just pretend Alex has been there recently and isn't pregnant okay? thanks)

What's gonna happen?

Tobin and Christen had never spent so much time in a limited amount of space while they were both ill. Eventually it was too much to take and they broke up before they were out of quarantine. :(. Qué triste.

Lindsey and Sonnett faired a little bit better because they had experience annoying each other as well a certain puppy that went by the name of Bagel Bongo Sonnett to keep them company. They didn't break up, but they only had pasta to help them make it through quarantine, so by the end of their illness they both had scurvy. :(. #SoNotCOol. 

Out of everyone Alex and Kelley did the best. They were well versed in the art of getting on each others nerves, so they didn't break up, they remembered to buy oranges beforehand, so they didn't get scurvy, but they did in fact get so bored that by the end of the quarantine period they had both picked up on juuling as a coping technique. So they basically became little nicotine fiends. Don't do drugs kids. 

The real tragedy though is that Rose was so pale that she ended up dying in quarantine. rip in peace to my favorite ghost soccer player.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry y'all this is a joke, please don't take it seriously


End file.
